robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Silentium (Perambulation's RP)
The user Perambulation's debut RP thread, Silentium was a Sci-Fi, Powers RP that was published on June 26th, 2015. Over all, Silentium fared somewhat better than most first RPs manage to do, although it remains one of Perambulation's worst performing RP threads. History Silentium's development started approximately on July 4th, 2014. The RP has been mostly influenced by Neon Genesis Evangelion, for its fusion of the mechanical and supernatural, and Star Wars for its vast worlds and technology. Silentium originally started as a simple idea of re-invigorating the Powers-type RP threads, which have fallen out of favor in the RPF's eyes. In order to do this, Perambulation came up with the idea of the necessity for a exo-skeleton armor, in a similar fashion to Halo's MJOLNIR armor, in order for an individual's superpower to function properly. Silentium was also the source of many bits of lore for the Sigma Sector Chronicles series. After approximately a year in development, the abridged version of Silentium was published on June 26th, 2015. Synopsis The following synopsis has been directly taken from the RP thread. •Backstory 2530 AD 30 years of absolute chaos followed the Crepitus Event. Entire planets, charred, wasted, barren. Almost 1/3rd of the population died when the star Crux burst out its massive flames. No one made it out unscathed. No one could forget that day. 2570 AD. The first reports of Silentians appeared. These mutated humans possessed strange powers that were beyond any normal human limits. It is still not known how they came to be, but it is hypothesized that it was the result of Crux’s flares. Unsure of how to deal with them, the Union Sector pushed a law that forced these Silentians to register and report weekly to an administrative decision. Protests erupted regarding discrimination, but were quickly dealt with 2620 AD Alarms went off in nearly all the planets. The Defence Fleet was called. The Army was mobilized. Military intelligence was unable to confirm the identity of the threat. The sudden strike rendered defence efforts useless. The Defence Fleet was left confused. The Army was scattered too thin. The targets were uncertain. Disastrous attempts to evacuate many of the planets only resulted in even more casualties. Transports desperately trying to leave, only to be shot down by a confused Navy fighter. Star-liners overcrowded with refugees. It was pure chaos. The following years were marked with dread. The Founding-Systems (the inner areas of the Union Sector) closed their borders. No longer was it possible to travel from system to system. Everyone began to turn their backs to each other. They left their fates to their own hands. The enemies were dubbed Ghouls. No one knew where they came from. No one knew their motives. They were completely incomprehensible. And they knew everything about us. The RP thread's link: http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=165694765 Review/Criticisms As with any first time RP threads, Silentium suffered from numerous issues during its run. While the idea of an power-armored superpowered characters was interesting, the vague nature of the RP's Descriptions and Components made RPing a tad more difficult than better written RPs. Another big problem with Silentium was the fact that there was no overarching plot, and if there was one, the plot was executed in a poor manner. In fact, as the RP continued, Perambulation failed to draw the interests of the other RPers and failed to introduce meaningful combat throughout the RP. In short, the RP became too boring to warrant any interest. Trivia * This was the first time the Silentians were mentioned in Perambulation's RP * Silentium's lore served as the basis for the Sigma Sector Chronicles' lore * Compared to the amount of preparation it took to publish (1 year), Silentium remains one of Perambulation's worst performing RPs to date